High Tides
High Tides is a episode of Hoopla!!! where Hoopla becomes a meme. Script: The Pizzeria (The trio come into the pizzeria) Hoopla:Ah! the pizzeria! (Slips on mop and farts) Everyone:LOL! (Big Fat Guy sends the video of him falling over on High Tides) Sally:Are you okay? Hoopla:Yes................................ Girl:Hey! your video has received 1,000,000 views! your internet famous! Everyone:(Points at Hoopla and laughs) LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL (Hoopla runs away) Sally:Hoopla! (Runs after him) Derpy:Wow! my friends internet famous! I wish I was! Mail Man Guy:(Crashes in)You should try to become a meme! Derpy:Yea-Reka! (Derpy slips on mop and farts) Everyone:Meh................. Derpy:Uh..... Therapy Place: Joe:(Exits building)Am free of my weirdness! now am finally someone! (Slips on banana peel) uh........... (Cuts to inside) Hoopla:(Sighs) am here to see..... Receptionist:LOL! is farty slippery guy! Random Dude:Where! LOL! Hoopla:Dr.Nicole..... (Enters Dr.Nicole's office) Dr.Nicole:(On phone)LOL! this meme is funny! (Looks at Hoopla)LOL! what do you want farty man! Hoopla:Everyone is laughing at me! Dr.Nicole:Yeah! you even have a page on The History Of Ever Meme Ever! look! (Shows page) Hoopla:Yes but I want to know why! Dr.Nicole:Farts are funny like monkeys! (Shows derp face) Hoopla:Yes but am a fish like you! (Dr.Nicole turns on the television) News Reporter:(On TV)So today the meme knowing as Farty Slippery Guy has become the most loverable meme across the ocean! Hoopla:Son of a............ Mount Fishmore: (Cuts to Derpy about to jump) Derpy:Okay! if I make this jump on to the manure truck I will be able to be a meme! GO! (Mailman turns on phone) (Jumps off mountain) Derpy:AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Misses manure truck) Mailman:Dam my finger was on the camera! Derpy:AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! am still falling! (Falls into portal) The History Of Every Meme Ever HQ: Hoopla:No More Memes! (Inside the building) CEO:(Naked in bed drinking wine watching SpongeBob SquarePants) Ah,naked watching cartoons...... Kyke:Sir! Farty Slippery guy is outside protesting about him not to be a meme. CEO:Kyle! you ruin everything! (Presses button revealing a trap door behind Kyle) CEO:Kyle,do you mind jumping in (Kyle jumps in) thanks. (Presses another button awakening a nuclear bomb to blow up Hoopla) Hoopla:Dam you dank memes! (Gets hit and falls into the lake) (sigh) guess the only thing to do now is to drink my sollows away at that bar............ Bar: Hoopla:(Go's in) (Sigh) give me 200 beers please. Dr.Crazy Guy:(Gasp) Your the only person to come in here! thats on the house! Hoopla:Whoa really! am lucky your the only one to laugh at me! Dr.Crazy Guy:Meh am too broke to have Wi-Fi............... Hoopla:Good! Dr.Crazy Guy:Well if people are bullying you then drink this potion! Potion:Hello! drink me! Hoopla:Why? (Sexy and groovy sun plays) Dr.Crazy Guy:Your laughed at! your life is full of pain! your feeling suicidal and full of grief! your a meme! Back Up Singers:Your a meme! Dr.Crazy Guy:Your a meme yeah! Back Up Singers:Your a meme! Dr.Crazy Guy:But with this potion with DNA,Golden Apple and swag you will feel great! you will feel alive again! Potion:Plus it talks! Back Up Singers:Alive Again! Everyone:O,Ooooo,Oooooooo,Ooooooo (Hoopla drinks it,Music stops) Hoopla:I feel great! thanks doc! (Puts on Sunglasses and walks outside) Dr.Crazy Guy:MHuhuhuhu! (Potion starts laughing) Shut up you! Potion:Sorry. Down Town Rock Bottom: (Hoopla with sun glasses on is walking down the street) Little Orphanages Boy:Who are you Mr.? Hoopla:A swagger. Little Orphanages Boy:Cool! Woman:Can we make out? Hoopla:Maybe later. Mail Man:You do know your best friend is missing. Hoopla:Autograph okay. (Signs unicycle) Alfred:Hello stranger! Hoopla:Swagger. Sally:There you are I was worried. Hoopla:How can you be worried by me. Sally:What have you done? Hoopla:Nothing. Sally:Put those shades off (Takes off shades reveling big monster eyes) Hoopla:No! the shades! Alfred:Hey! swaggy man is Slippery Farty Man with big eyes! Hoopla:(Grabs Alfred)Now everyone knows my secret! Sally:Sorry............... Hoopla:Am going to kill you! (Mocks Beauty And the Beast transformation) Dr.Crazy Guy:Hey look! (Looking through telescope) the meme is transforming! to the jet! (Mocks Batman 1966) Dr.Crazy Guy:(In Jet Near Dr.Crazy Guy)MHAHAHAHAHA! my beast come with me to destroy places! Potion:Yeah! (Hoopla Monster pushes Jet away) Dr.Crazy Guy and Potion:Oh Crap! Hoopla Monster:ROAR! (Grabs Sally and climbs up sky scarper) Sally:HELP! Mail Man:Am coming! (Shows Mail Man coming up in Retro Donkey Kong style but Hoopla throws barrel at him causing him to fall) Mail Man:(But to 2D animation)Oh No! Sally:Do something! Plankton:Hop into my robot armour! Mail Man:But it's tiny! Plankton:Well let me get it on and hop on! (Plankton in armour and Mail Man fly up to Hoopla) Mail Man:Eat unicycle! (Hits unicycle on Hoopla Monster) Hoopla Monster:ROAR! (punches Mail Man) {Bong} Sally:Hoopla! if you can see it in your heart to control the monster well please. Hoopla Monster:Sally? (Sally smiles) Mail Man:(In tank)Say cheese! (Shoots Hoopla Monster down) Sally:Hoopla! (Falls on Bar in the hills) Hoopla:(Turns to normal knocked out) Sally:Hoopla? (Derpy falls out of portal behind her) Derpy:What I miss? Hospital: Hoopla:(Wakes up in bed)Ow what happen? Derpy:You hit your head when the mail man shot you in your monster form. Hoopla:What? Sally:Yeah............................ Hoopla:Well there's one lesson.No matter if I turn into a monster am still a meme. Sally:Actually I told Plankton to erase any footage,photographs and website pages plus anything else to do with you being a meme. Hoopla:Really! Derpy:Yes plus am a meme! (Shows High Tides page "What I miss?") Hoopla:That'll do Derpy that'll do. {The End For Now} Category:Episodes Category:Da king of Spongebob Fans Category:Hoopla!!! Category:Comedy